The Wizard,The Turk,and the Sinful Entourage
by Black-bloodedYaoiFan
Summary: Zack,Cloud,Cid,and Vincent are sent to the world of Harry Potter to be teachers, and protectors. I PROMISE, STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! RATED T, RATING MAY CHANGE, BL, YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard, the Turk, and the Sinful Entourage**

Against the backdrop of Midgar's night sky a lone tawny owl flew, a letter tied to its leg. This letter was sealed within a large, thick cream-colored envelope, sealed with a dark carmine wax, stamped with a crest of an eagle, a badger, a lion, and a serpent, around a large letter 'H'. The owl flew into the topmost window of the penthouse office of the ShinRa compound. The office…of Rufus ShinRa Senior, Mr. ShinRa sat at his desk working (A.N NO WAY!) on paperwork he claimed was 'important.' The owl landed upsetting a stack of papers, Rufus cursed and tried to shoo the nocturnal bird away. It hovered in front of his face, sticking its leg out. Rufus' gaze settled on the envelope as he tore it roughly from the owl's leg. A resounding shout of "TSENG!" rang through the air as he called for the head of the Turks. The afore-mentioned man walked into the office, calm and composed as usual.

The president of ShinRa regarded the Turk coolly and shoved the letter into the man's chest. "Take that to Lazard. More likely than not it has something to do with his SOLDIERs."

"Yes Sir." The Turk nodded and walked out of the room and proceeded quickly-I will not say running because Tseng does not run.-Anyway…he proceeded quickly to Director Lazard's office and handed the letter to him.

(Lazard's POV)

"Thank you Tseng you are dismissed." The Turk nodded and left quietly. I looked down at the heavy envelope in my hands, on the outside it said,

President Rufus ShinRa,

ShinRa compound, Penthouse office,

Midgar.

In a dark muddy brown ink, I watched as they rearranged themselves with a blur of ink and letters,

It now said,

Director Lazard

ShinRa compound,

63rd floor, 3 doors to the left,

Midgar

I shook my head again; it really was becoming a habit wasn't it? Before I could think twice I tore open the letter and read its contents. Twenty minutes later I sat at my desk, rubbing my temples, also becoming a habit. Apparently this 'Albus Dumbledore' needed two of my top SOLDIERs to protect his school and a certain 'Harry Potter 'from a 'Lord Voldemort' in particular. What I found particularly strange was 1) there was a magical community, in ENGLAND. 2) They knew of the SOLDIER program and yet SOLDIER did not know of them. I also knew a few things. 1) I did not trust them. 2) They were willing to pay a large sum of money for protection. 3) I liked that idea. 4) I was not going to stand by and let innocent people die.

Instantly I knew who I was going to send. I buzzed my secretary. " Clarisse, Please get me First Class Lieutenant General Zackary Fair and First Class Brigadier General Cloud Strife, As well as Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind." The speaker crackled with static for a moment before a "Yes, Right away Sir." Was heard from the intercom.

~~~~ELEWHERE~~~ELSEWHERE~~~ELSEWHERE~~~ELSEWHERE~~~~

First Class lieutenant general Zackary Fair, or Zack as he demanded everyone call him was sitting at his desk doodling, completely ignoring the seven inch high stack of paperwork sitting innocently at the corner of his desk, his luminescent violet eyes bored and his spiky black hair lacking its usual life…until he heard a knock at the door to his office. He leaped up and wrenched the poor door open, almost breaking it, to see his best friend Cloud. Striking blue eyes stared first at him, then at the untouched pile of papers, then back to Zack. Cloud shook his head, his soft golden spikes swaying with his head. "Zack… what have every single one of us told you?"

Zack rolled his violet orbs. "That I must 'finish at least half before leaving?' But Cloud, Spiky, please! PLEASE don't make me do it!"By the end of his dramatic show he was on his knees clinging to Cloud's slim frame.

The blonde sighed and smiled a little smile. "Alright you can do it tomorrow." He gently pushed Zack off him, "But if you d-"He didn't get to finish his threat because he had been bear hugged by his mentor/best friend. It was at that moment that the intercom decided to screech to life. "First Class Zackary Fair and First Class Cloud Strife you are needed in Director Lazard's office…"

Zack looked to Cloud. "Shall we then?" Cloud took the offered hand and they headed towards Lazard's office, I honestly don't think they expected to leave on a year-long mission, nor what it entails.

…

So…Cliffy anyone? Yeah I know I'm awful, I just can't type anymore.

So Yeah I know Cloud isn't 1st Class but for the sake of argument he will be for this crossover.

Now Comment. COMMENT YOU FOOLS! Nah I'm kidding but seriously folks, read, ,comment, favorite and all that other stuff you like to do. Oh and spread the word!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard, the Turk, and the Sinful Entourage.**

+Chapter Two Cloud's POV

" So Zack, what do you think Lazard needs us for?"

"Hmm… for once… I don't know."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, "You mean you don't know? You didn't do anything?"

My mentor stopped and fell to his knees clutching his heart "That HURTS Spiky!"

"Zack get off the floor, people are staring."

"Not until you take it back!" he started clinging to my extremely scuffed boots.

"Aren't you an authority in SOLDIER and more importantly an ADULT?"

"Mayyybe" He grinned

"Okay fine I take it back!" I yelled and just as quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, because generals Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were heading our way.

"Helllllo jailbait!" Genesis sang and messed up my hair….well more messed up than it is usually. I swatted at his hand with a small smile on my lips.

"Yo! 'Geal, Seph, Gen!" Zack crowed from his position on the floor.

"Hm? Puppy get off the floor! I believe I trained you to act honorably at all times! So WHAT is THIS!" Angeal hissed

"What? I'm just conversing with my protégé" He grinned…again. I swear that grin is almost permanent. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well stop it. Now I believe Lazard called for you. Now go!" Sephiroth murmured

"Yes sir!" I snapped a quick salute and dragged Zack down the hall. Our bare skin touching sending pleasant shivers down my spine. Within five minutes we were outside Lazard's office.

"Cloud, as much as I love holding hands with you, my palms are getting sweaty."

"S-Sorry!"I released his hand like it had burned me. He laughed as my ears turned red. I harrumphed and opened the door. "You asked to see us? We're not in trouble are we?" I noticed two other people in the room with us. One Cid Highwind, and a Vincent Valentine.

"Yes, I have a mission for you…"

~Time skip~ ~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~

"So what now?"

"Idd'nit obvious! We go pack our fucking bags for a long-ass mission, to teach dumb-ass brats at that Hoggy-Warts place!" Cid barked in his coarse voice, a cigarette dangling from his thin lips.

"Oh…um yeah. Stupid me…." I murmured and looked at the polished floor.

"I don't think you're stupid Spiky, in fact….You're ADORABLE!"

My heart stopped… before thudding double-time. Then again it wasn't much of an accomplishment because with my willowy figure and pale vanilla skin. Of course I was adorable, everyone said so. I just didn't like being referred to as such. But…I didn't exactly understand how Zack could make me feel this way. Like…that warm tingly feeling I got when I was around him lately. "Thanks Zack." My voice dripped honeyed venom.

"I was just kidding." He murmured

"Excuse me, but should we not pack our personal necessities for the mission? We must be ready to leave by noon tomorrow." Vincent stated in his cool voice.

I sprinted away, barely remembering to shout my goodbyes. "Of course. I shall see all of you at noon tomorrow."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Zack's POV

A small smile twitched at my lips as I watched the blond whirlwind that was Cloud packing my things for me. "Y'know, you didn't have to pack my stuff for me."

"Oh yes I did! If I didn't, you would have nothing for the mission which we have to leave for in….ten minutes!" Cloud growled, not stopping in his manic packing. "THERE! Done!"

He dragged me out the door, our swords upon our backs, our hands weighed down with bags. We started sprinting within a moment…and ended up at the departure site without a minute to spare.

"Ah there you are, right on time. Are you ready to leave?" Lazard, Vincent, and Cid stood there…with a baby doll.

"Yes."

"Good. Now each of you lay a hand on the doll, and hold your breath and whatever you do, .."

We did so, and as the clock struck noon the four of us were overwhelmed by a sense of being squeezed down a very tight tube.

AUTHORS POV

All was calm at the burrow… if you defined calm as a house full of people sitting down to dinner. This included Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the 'Order of the Phoenix', and the Weasley family.

"WHAT?" Ronald Weasley exclaimed." Is Dumbledore insane, hiring MERCENARIES?"

" Hush now, they should be arriving soon. We should go outside and wait for them." Molly Weasley quieted her family.

"I don't see why we need them!" Harry shouted "We've gotten along just fine before!"

"It's just a precaution, Harry." Mr. Weasley said

There was a sound like fabric ripping and the occupants of the house rushed outside, wands drawn. They stared up at the sky where four men were falling.

"They're going to hurt themselves!" Ginny squealed

The four men twisted their bodies and landed on their feet with a soft 'Thmp'

"WOW!" All present stared at the SOLDIERS, the Turk, and Cid.

"I believe you ordered some protection?" Zack flashed a disarmingly warm smile.

"Who are you then?" Mad-eye Moody barked

I'm first class SOLDIER Zack Fair, this is Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind, and this" his smile widened "Is first class SOLDIER Cloud Strife." He tugged on the arm of the shortest member of their group and a head of blond spikes and shy blue eyes appeared.

Moody narrowed his eyes before a voice cleared itself, "Ah, thank you for coming. I assume that you are from the ShinRa Company?"

All heads turned to look at the newest addition. "Yes. I assume that you are Mr. Dumbledore?" Vincent spoke up.

The man nodded his ice-blue eyes crinkling behind his half-moon glasses with a small smile. "Let's go inside so that we may take care of introductions."

Like baby ducks they all followed behind. " Well I am Molly Weasley, this is Ronald, Ginny, Fred, George, and my husband Arthur Weasley." She pointed them all out. "This is Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Mad-eye Moody, and this….is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all." Cloud bowed his head.

"Would you like your assignment now or later?" Dumbledore inquired

"I fer one would 'preciate a fucking explanation!" Cid burst out.

"Of course. Now Cid you will be posing as the new muggle mechanics teacher. You are an airship engineer are you not?"

Cid swelled with pride" Wait! I've got to teach brats?"

Dumbledore ignored him "Vincent, Cloud, and Zack. You will be our new defense against the dark arts teachers. Yes, all three of you." They all nodded

"Starting in one week's time you will become Hogwarts teachers, until then I bid you good night." he stated then apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wizard, the Turk, and the Sinful Entourage.**

_Chapter 3_

_Author's POV_

Staying with the Weasleys for the week prior to the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was…. Well there were no words, the occupants were rowdy, loud, and exciting, there were always explosions coming from the twins' room and whenever someone asked about it they would smile like the epitome of innocence and change the subject. Cid found companionship in Mr. Weasley who was fascinated by anything non-magic related. Zack and Cloud sparred whenever possible, which gained them the reluctant and readily stifled admiration of Harry and Ron. Most likely because they had their buster swords within arm's reach constantly. The females in the house were partial to our favorite vampiric turk. Hermione, however, hid her infatuation better than Ginny. On the fifth day of their stay they all went out for supplies.

_Cloud POV_

"Um…. Mr. Weasley?" I asked shyly. We were on our way to a wizard market.

"Yes, Mr. Strife?" His sorrel-colored eyes flickered to the backseat of the car where Zack and I were sitting… to see me with my eyes closed and leaning against the headrest, praying that this Gaia-be-damned ride would soon end.

"What are your markets like?" I asked to distract myself

"Well…. There are quite a few shops, a large bank, that'll be our first stop, a little crowded. It's interesting."

"Oh…. Alright." We all fell silent

After what felt like forever we arrived at a dingy bar. Zack and I were overcome by an uneasy feeling; Vincent was stoic as always… and Cid….. "Hey, where's Cid?" I asked Zack

"He's in the bar." Vincent responded

I glanced at the sign, it said 'The Leaky Cauldron' in faded and peeling yellow paint "Lovely." I muttered as we all walked in. Mr. Weasley led us through a door in the back into a dead-end alley. There was nothing out there except a few trashcans and a non-descript brick wall. Mr. Weasley started counting the bricks while we looked on.

"Mr. Weasley, it's not that nice of a wall." Zack burst out

"Hush." He tapped a brick with his wand and we entered the place called 'Diagon Alley' "Alright. First stop, Gringott's." He looked us over and noticed the missing fifth of our group. "What happened to Mr. Highwind?"

I jabbed my thumb towards the leaky cauldron. "In there."

"I will go and retrieve him, you may go ahead and we will meet you in the wand shop." Vincent's carmine gaze said there was no room for argument. With a flap of his cloak he was striding back into the bar.

"Well gentlemen, shall we?"

"Of course!" Zack grinned

Mr. Weasley led us to a large building. "This" he gestured "is Gringott's, the safest place in existence to store your valuables, except for Hogwarts."

We were led through at least three doors; all guarded before we entered the actual bank, where we were led to a desk. Behind which sat a wrinkly thing with large ears "Can I help you?" it growled

"Yes." Mr. Weasley said pleasantly "We need a currency exchange."

"What is the original currency?" It asked in a bored voice

"Gil." Zack said carefully

"Ah, so you're residents of Gaia."

Zack and I were shocked. How did this _THING _know about Gaia?

"Hand over the amount to be converted." Zack and I pulled out our wallets and emptied them onto the desk top. We each had a nice little stack. The goblin picked up the money and counted it quickly before retreating into a room behind the desk.

"H-"I placed a hand on Zack's shoulder to keep him from calling out.

"Relax." The goblin had reappeared with two black leather pouches which looked like they were filled with…coins?

The goblin set the pouches into our waiting hands and we quickly stowed them in our pockets. "You two have amassed quite the fortune." He also handed us more than half of what we had given him. "Have a nice day." It bit out

I felt a chill run up my spine as we turned and quickly left.

We quickly walked across the street into a small dusty shop, almost immediately an old man appeared from the back room "Ahhhh, new customers Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley nodded an affirmative "Young Mr. Strife needs a wand."

The old man smiled a creepy smile. "Well you came to the right place; I am Ollivander the wand maker." He bowed with an old timey flourish, but then he caught sight of the swords donning our backs and his smile became forced. "Kind sirs, I would very much appreciate it if you would place your weapons by the door."

I turned and looked into Zack's mako-tinted violet eyes before we unclipped the buster swords from our backs and leaned them up against the wall nearest us. The old man grinned again and pulled a tape measure from his pocket "Which is your dominant hand?"

"I'm ambidextrous but I prefer my right." I stuck out my arm and as he prepared to measure my arm an overly dusty box hurled itself from the back room and hit Mr. Ollivander in the back of his graying head.

Mumbling curses that would have shocked the entirety of the sleepy little town of Niebelheim he bent to pick up the box. He dusted it off and opened it. He pulled out the wand and gingerly handed it to me. "A combination of Egyptian ebony and Rosewood, with a…. let me see if I am reading this correctly…. A… chocobo feather core and a wolf hair core? You have a very special wand here Mr. Strife."

My eyes widened as a silvery mist shot out of the tip and encircled Zack and me, urging us to step closer to one another. Zack chuckled and obliged the strange mist, stepping close enough to me that our shoulders touched. Liquid heat flooded my face.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander, but we must take our leave."

"Right, right. Have a nice day kind sirs." He waved us off

"But what about your payment?" I asked

"Consider it a gift." He walked back into the back room.

"Thank you!" I called as we retrieved our swords and left the dusty store

"Next stop: Ro-"

"No." Zack said "We need a full range of movement, which we can't get if we're wearing those stupid robes. No offense."

"None taken." A dazed Mr. Weasley whispered "How about a pet? Do either of you like animals?"

"I think I'd like a cat…. What about you?" I turned to look at my mentor

"I'll have to see if anything catches my eye." He laughed and tousled my blonde spikes "But, we can't forget about Cid and Vincent can we?"

"Oh, um, right."

"No"_ hic _"No need. We're right here." We all turned as one to see Vincent being supported by Cid, both very much drunk.

Mr. Weasley raised a ginger eyebrow "May I inquire as to how the two of you became intoxicated so quickly?"

"How do ya think? I went inta tha' damn bar an' got my ass the strongest drink they had! An' I tol' Vince I wouldn't leave until he sat down and had a few drinks wit' me." Cid barked and grabbed Vincent's face, crushing their lips together. Naturally my cheeks flared crimson. Zack laughed and our guide had the decency to look away. They separated after an impossibly long time.

Zack elbowed me "Cloud you naughty, naughty boy, watching such a private moment."

"You looked too!"

"So you're not denying it?"

It seems there was no end to my mortification today "Neither are you!"

He rose his hands in a defensive gesture "Alright, you win this round."

I smirked "So, pet store?"

"Sounds lovely." Vincent hiccupped

"Right this way then." Mr. Weasley said warily

` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` SCENE CHANGE! ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ `

It turns out that 'Miss Mary's home to beasts' was a small pet shop. It was dark and cool inside. Owls of all species sat preening themselves, or some had their heads tucked underneath their wings, sleeping.

Cats and kittens alike yowled from a different area of the shop to which I immediately walked. "Welcome! I'm Miss Mary-Jane, how may I help you this fine day?" A young woman most likely no older than twenty with large golden eyes and long chestnut waves popped out of a small office.

"H-hello, I'm looking for a kitten, would you happen to be able to part with one?" I gave her a small smile

"Hmmm…." She looked me up and down with appreciation and returned my smile "I believe I could part with one, so long as they go to a good home, and I think I know just the one for you!" She went to the wall of cages and pulled out a large ball of white fluff "How about this cutie pie?"

I reached out to pet the 'Cutie Pie' which uncurled and regarded me with slit eyes before it clamped its teeth around my hand.

I winced and Mary gave me an apologetic look "That's strange; usually she's so friendly…."

She put the cat back while I perused the rows of cages before a single silvery-gray tabby kitten with strange folded ears caught my eye. I opened the cage and the kitten tumbled into my hands. It mewled softly and licked the teeth marks the devil-cat had left behind. I suddenly knew without a doubt, that this cat would be mine. "Miss Mary! I believe I have found my kitten. "She looked at the purring kitten in my arms and her eyes widened.

"You tamed him?"

Zack came up behind me "What do you mean, 'tamed him'?"

"Oh!" Her cheeks became dusted with a light pink blush and I felt a white-hot stab of…. Jealousy? Over Zack? No, over the way _SHE _was _LOOKING_ at Zack. Which was just plain weird.

Mary continued "Well, we got him in about week and a half back and he wouldn't let anyone touch him, at first I thought that he was just scared, but after a couple days I thought he was just a mean little cat. He does seem to like you two though." She looked contemplative for a moment "I'll just go and get his stuff."

She retreated into the office before returning with a cloth bag, a quill, and a sheaf of parchment. She handed Zack the bag and handed me the quill. "Just sign on the dotted lines"

I quickly did so. "Congratulations, you now own a little bundle of joy. I'll even cut you a deal, only four galleons. "

I dug four gold coins out of my pouch and handed them to Mary-Jane "Thank you very much mister…."

"Cloud. That's Zack." I supplied

She smiled "Thank you very much Mr. Cloud, have a nice day, you too Mr. Zack."

"You too!" Zack grinned and waved as we left

I giggled as the kitten crawled his way up to my shoulder and curled up there, asleep in a few seconds

"He's cute, but not nearly as much as you _Mr. Cloud." _ He said mockingly

"What's with the piece a' fluff on yer shoulder?" Cid asked and reached out to pet the cat.

I slapped his hand away. "You touch my cat; you will die a slow and painful death." I growled

"Calm down short stuff!" He muttered an unlit cigarette dangled from his lips again

"Let's just go back to the cars alright? We should head back to the Weasley's."

"Sounds like a good idea." Mr. Weasley said and led us back to where we had parked earlier.

Back at the house the little kitten was a big hit.

END OF CHAPTER THREE! YAY! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU MY DEAREST READERS, CAN YOU GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE KITTEN'S NAME?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wizard, the Turk, **

**And the Sinful Entourage.**

**The General said that I had to make regular reports. Now's a good a time as any, I suppose. Zack's been his usual self. Captain Highwind is tolerable and the Turk is busy writing his own log. I now own what the Wizards call a familiar; he is a cat named Malik. Tomorrow is when we will leave the Burrow (residence of the Weasley's) and go to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley has stated that our weaponry would be taken away by Muggles (non-magical or non-enhanced humans) and that we would most likely be unable to teach, which means that we have to take a Wizarding form of transportation. The Turk (Valentine) has volunteered to go with Mr. Weasley. Zack's too much like a kid around these people so he will be going with the Turk to scope the train out first for these "Death Eaters". (Servants of the 'Dark Lord' all of these people fear). Captain Highwind and I will remain with our client and defend in the event we are attacked. So far, there is nothing of consequence to report of the scenery, or the wizard's way of life.  
>On a completely different note; Genesis, IF MY CAN OPENER IS GONE WHEN I GET BACK I SWEAR TO GAIA I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO CROSS A STRIFE!<br>Angeal, if you could, please send a couple dozen of your homemade cookies at your earliest convenience, Zack is craving them, and we all know how he gets.  
>Sephiroth, please, if one of you could come here to give us our monthly mako treatments, that would be much preferred. None of us wants to see Hojo. At all.<br>Also, do not be afraid to send us regular letters, since we have learned that certain pieces of our equipment may or may not work.**

**Until then,  
>First Class Strife<strong>

**I pushed back from the table and stretched, before folding the report/ letter carefully and sealing it in a thick envelope, before tying it to the leg of one of Hogwarts' owls. It flew off in a flurry of feathers to deliver the report to Sephiroth. I glanced over to see Vincent doing the same.**

**Zack had somehow found a herd of sheep and was chasing them around outside, adding more fuel to the fire of his nickname. I shook my head and went upstairs to the room I shared with the other SOLDIER. Flopping on my bed I pulled out an unleveled fire materia and tossed it into the air, before catching it, and tossing it again. I continued this for several minutes and sighed.**

**I heard a knock on the door and glanced up in surprise. "Come in." I called, interested to who would be knocking.**

**The door was pushed open with a creak and the twins poked their heads in."Hello Professor-"**

**"We were wondering-"**

**"If you would be so kind as to assist us for a moment."**

**I raised an eyebrow "With?"**

**The twin's grins widened and they spoke in synch. "Professor Valentine was telling us about chemical reactions and materia."**

**I tossed the materia into the air again and caught it without looking. "So you came to ask me?"**

**"Would you-"**

**"Help us-"**

**"With an experiment?"**

**"Professor Valentine has been telling us about certain chemical reactions."**

**I chuckled and shook my head. "Not now but maybe when we get to the school."**

**The twins nodded and disappeared again and I began tossing the materia again. Ugh, when would the day arrive?**

**Later that evening I was forced to share the couch with the man whom had been termed Remus Lupin, though we'd never officially met.**

**"Hello."**

**"Ah, yes, you're the new DADA Professor; at least, one of them?" The golden eyes were curious but reserved.**

**"Yes. Cloud Strife at your service." We shook hands firmly before settling back into the couch.**

**"Remus Lupin but you can just stick with Remus. Tomorrow's going to be busy. Do you have a lesson plan?" Remus leaned forward, as though interested in the subject.**

**"We've got two actually. One is Turk Valentine's and the other is joint physical and mental preparations between Zack and I." I said proudly. "Valentine has memorized all of the magic necessary and I've read most of what he's read. Zack's no help when it comes to paperwork so we'll exhaust him on the younger years."**

**"Spikey, you bad-mouthing me to the former teach?! Oh the betra-Ack!" Zack asked with a sharp indignation I knew was faked. I threw a low-level Blizzard at him and grinned as he whined while rubbing his butt. I had spectacular aim because Zack pulled this stunt a lot back home.**

**I turned my attention back to Remus, "You're one of the former DADA professors? Any tips?"**

**"Watch Harry's class the closest along with the twins. Mischief all around with those two; Harry's just unlucky to attract trouble in the first place." Remus murmured as Zack instantly accepted a sweet from one of the twins. "Oh dear. I have a bad feeling about that..." Zack's stomach gurgled and then rainbow colored gunk ran out of his nose.**

**"Why is it rainbow-colored? That was supposed to be the Nose-Bleed Nougat..." Fred muttered to George as Zack's Esuna purged the rest.**

**"SOLDIERs have built-in health detectors. Stuff like that won't work unless he's actually sick." I said as I got up from the couch to wipe the gunk away before Zack chose to throw it or some other childish antic. He was like that sometimes and at others he was the best of the best. I couldn't wait for morning... Zack grinned and nodded, disappearing outside as the cry of dinner went up.  
>Valentine and Highwind were already there, helping to bring food out when there weren't enough wands to go around. Zack was out of the way, doing squats.<br>Mrs. Weasley rushed over. "There you are dear, would you mind going to retrieve the children?"  
>I nodded, turning around and going inside, climbing the creaky stairs.<br>I quickly gathered everyone and descended again, quickly sliding into my spot by Zack at one of the long tables. Mr. Weasley nodded and we all tucked in.  
>The rest of the night was relatively mundane and eventually everyone had trickled up to bed, Zack and I some of the last, falling asleep as soon as our heads hit our respective pillows.<strong>

**Morning arrived fairly quickly and Zack and I dressed at signs of first light, lacing our boots as the house's other occupants stirred. Malik yawned and stretched as I picked him up, cradling him gently and scratching his warm belly.  
>"Cloud?"<br>"Mh?" I turned to the other SOLDIER.  
>"I- ah... Nothing, don't worry about it." He grinned and took our trunks down stairs, leaving me to sigh and roll my eyes.<br>I made my way down stairs and smiled slightly at the charmingly domestic scene. Sleepy children rubbed their eyes and yawned. Mr. Weasley was pulling on a coat. "Is everyone all packed?" With tired nods the children all shuffled off to retrieve their things after breakfast.  
>Garnet eyes stared seriously into mine, the look perfectly clear; 'We will not fail.' I nodded almost imperceptibly, returning the look. Again, we all tromped off to the cars, Vincent and Cid, with Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye, Ginny, and the twins. Zack and I with Mr. Weasley, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.<strong>

**As we pulled up to the train station Zack and I were the first out, using mini materia and stowing our swords. "Be thorough." I murmured and Zack and Vincent made their way into the station, returning within ten minutes.  
>"We're all good!" Zack grinned and we all walked into the station in a tight formation. SOLDIERs and Turks were not Shinra's elite for nothing. At the barrier we paused. "I'll go first."<br>I quickly walked through the barrier, Malik mewling in his small cage. The children all proceeded through quickly, Valentine and Highwind bringing up the rear. I counted them up and we all walked onto the train.  
>The Weasleys waved good bye and disappeared into individual compartments, leaving Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Zack and I in our own compartment.<br>We all sat down and Zack and I reversed the materia, Tsurugi and Zack's buster sword returning to their full sizes.  
>"Professor Fair?" Hermione chewed her lip.<br>He grinned. "You don't need to call me Professor."  
>She shrugged. "Well, can you tell me about where you're from?"<br>"Sorry, we can't." I murmured, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the window, keeping all my other senses open.  
>Our charges occasionally chattered but eventually lapsed into a comfortable semi-silence and Zack snoozed lightly.<br>About an hour later sets of footsteps approached our compartment and the door was violently thrown open. Before anyone could blink our swords were pressed dangerously against two teenagers, a third stepping inside. He was clearly of wealth, with a distinctly arrogant air that reminded me of Rufus.  
>"Potter, can't handle protecting yourself so you hired two meatheads? So very like you." The blonde drawled<br>The golden trio bristled and I raised a hand.  
>Zack and I slowly lowered our swords, putting them back on our backs. "Excuse me. This compartment is full, please find somewhere else." I smiled tightly<br>The Rufus look alike sneered. "And who might you be? Mudbloods obviously."  
>Zack and I shared a look; clearly he was not much of a threat.<br>"Well now, is that any way to speak to your professors?" Zack chuckled  
>"Professors?" He snorted, waving his guards away. "If you're professors Dumbledore must be extremely desperate!" And with that he was gone.<br>"What was his name?" I turned to the four.  
>"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Harry spit and there was no more on the subject as the conductor spoke through magical speakers, saying they would arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes.<br>I smiled at our charges. "Zack and I are going to go ahead and meet you all there, would you mind going to stay with Vincent and Cid?" The girls nodded and dragged the boys out.  
>"Let's go stretch our legs Zack." I grinned and he ruffled my hair as we jumped off the train with our bags, putting our SOLDIER speed to use and quickly arriving at what must have been the castle.<br>"Wooow!" Zack gaped. "It's HUGE!"  
>It was breathtaking, but we had a job to do. "It's gorgeous, but we can look around later. For now let's secure the area."<br>We went around, one of us occasionally remarking on something. "Do you feel that Zack? It's like materia, only not as strong..."  
>"Must be all the magic in the air!" He laughed and we ran back to where students were disembarking the train. My eyes widened. "Zack." I hissed. "Please tell me you see them too."<br>His expression turned grave. "The skeletal bat-horses? Oh I definitely see them."  
>I chewed my lip lightly. "They look like they're pulling the carriages... They don't seem to be hurting anyone..."<strong>

**"Will you two idiots hurry up!" Cid growled, standing next to Vincent as the very last carriage left. "Damn it! Now we have to walk." He huffed and turned, going the same way as the carriages.  
>I cursed quietly. "Let's run. The school may be safe with all the wizards around but I'm not liking the idea of not having one of us with the kids."<br>Zack nodded in agreement. "You're at least enhanced slightly?" He asked Cid.  
>He nodded. "Just enough." And the four of us took off.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The sorting ceremony had just ended and everyone was seated as Dumbledore began his opening speech. "Students. To our first years, welcome, To our old hands, welcome back. Mr. Filch has been so kind as to inform me that..."  
>Outside the Great Hall, the four men paused.<br>Cloud took a deep breath, looking at the other men. "Ready?" Grins and nods followed and Cloud pushed on the door gently, sighing when it didn't budge, and instead kicked it open with a loud bang. All of the occupants in the room jumped and whirled around, staring at the oddly dressed, and extremely young and good looking men.

Whispers and giggles started up immediately and Cloud glanced around warily and Zack laughed, clapping him on the back.  
>"Ah, and here they are. Students, these are the new additions to our staff. Professors Strife, and Fair. They, and Mr. Valentine, will be taking care of Defense against the Dark Arts. Mr. Highwind, will be the teacher of our newest addition, Mechanics: magical and muggle. Avalible to third years and up." Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling.<br>There was an uproar and all of their eyes narrowed and the group began walking to the teacher's table.

By now they had reached the table and Dumbledore gestured they take seats in the chairs he conjured.  
>He glanced around warily as they each traveled to the seats.<br>'Hem hem''  
>They all winced slightly and Cloud glanced up sharply as a... He thought it was a woman. A squat woman dressed all in blindingly bright pink stood. She reminded him of the toads he'd seen on missions. "Dumbledore, surely you CANNOT be serious. They are too young, and obviously muggles! The ministry would never allow it! I doubt that they are qualified teachers."<br>Vincent smirked coldly and leveled Cerberus at the toad's head as the SOLDIERs bristled. It was dead silent before Vincent spoke in a dangerous purr. "So you think us incapable? Why not let us show you just how /qualified/ we are?"  
>Cloud let his lips curve up slightly at the corners. 'Ah the age old turk pride. However...'<br>"Valentine, do you really want to file a casualty report so early?" He asked cooly.  
>Sound returned in a nearly deafening rush as the raven stilled before calmly holstering the three barrel gun and sitting next to Cid.<br>"Also joining us this year is Ms. Dolores Umbridge from the ministry of magic, acting as a evaluator of sorts." The headmaster continued jovially as if the new professor hadn't just held a ministry official at three barrel gunpoint.  
>The toad's lips curled in a sickeningly sweet smile and she stood, interrupting Dumbledore as he introduced her. "Thank you everyone for that warm welcome! I must say it really is great to be back at Hogwarts, and I hope we will all be great friends!" She started a long, and boring speech. Cloud glanced around at the students, none of them were fully paying attention, and was that one Hufflepuff asleep/? Everyone had an expression of slight pain and he felt a flash of sympathy. Obviously these people didn't have the ability to block out unwanted sounds honed from hours spent with Genesis and LOVELESS. Eventually she finished and sat down with a smug smile.  
>"Thank you for that enlightening speech! Now, the time for words is done, so tuck in!" Dumbledore sat down again and food appeared everywhere, startling the SOLDIERs.<br>"Wow!" Zack grinned, poking the blonde beside him. "Did you see that Cloudy?"  
>The blonde smiled. "You know that I did." He bit into a meat pie with a hum. "This food is really good."<br>More dishes appeared on the table and Cloud almost cried with joy. Actual food from Midgar! And he saw dishes obviously from Wutai, and Kalm, and something that looked suspiciously like his mother's pot pie. He eagerly took some of each, grinning at Zack and pointing at the pot pie.  
>Afterwards he was almost purring in contentment from being full and warm.<br>Dinner was soon over and the students all filed out. The four males stood around, confused. "Gentlemen."  
>Cloud nodded at the headmaster.<br>"If you would not mind terribly, I have you all doubled up; one pair can take the North Tower, and the other pair can take the area on the same level as the Gryffindor dorms."  
>Zack quickly grabbed Cloud's arm and grinned. "We'll take the tower then." and the blonde was dragged off.<br>Cloud sighed and called a good night, walking with the raven SOLDIER.

***CLOUD POV***

"Zack. We're lost. Let's just ask one of the paintings!" I groaned. We had both by now figured out that the staircases moved, and the paintings talked.  
>He sighed and nodded, admitting defeat, his grin still very much glued onto his face.<br>We found a painting of a nice witch and she gently gave us directions, setting us on our way through the castle again.

Even with directions the tower was hard to find, But find it we did and walked into our home for the next year. Malik snoozed on a loveseat in front of the fire and I patted him as we passed, walking up to the main portion and stopping in shock. "Please tell me this is a cruel joke?" Zack gaped, staring at the single beds that were at least half as large as a normal bed.  
>I sighed and shook my head; far too aware of the heat rising to my face, pushing the two of them together so they made a single larger bed. "We'll just have to share, just for now."<br>Zack grinned and nodded, retrieving his toiletries and bouncing into the bathroom. I flopped on the bed and rested an arm over my eyes, absently snuggling Tsurugi.  
>When Zack left the bathroom we switched and I showered, brushing my teeth and failing to tame my hair. I padded back out and hesitantly climbed into bed, facing the window with my back to the already sleeping raven.<br>I closed my eyes and quickly slipped off.  
>The next morning it took forever for me to become fully aware, I was too warm and secure. I slowly opened my eyes and shivered at the feeling of warm breath against the back of my neck and an arm slung around my hips as I was pulled securely into Zack's chest.<br>I jolted to sit up and Zack snuggled closer. "Cloooooud."  
>My cheeks flooded with color and I shot out of bed. "Zack. Up now!"<br>The older SOLDIER let out a sleepy purr and murmured "Mor'inin Sp'ky."  
>My blush darkened "Right. Morning. Now get up, it's time to work." I stumbled into the bathroom, getting ready in record time. Zack flashed me a bright grin and we laced our boots in synch.<p>

We rushed out of the room and I snatched Malik as I passed. I held the kitten gently to my chest and we ran full steam to the great hall, bursting through the doors.  
>Again everyone in the room gave us shocked stares their heads jerking up from breakfast plates, schedules, and lesson plans.<br>"Good morning Professors." Hermione chimed.  
>I smiled gratefully and walked over to her. "Good morning Hermione, Harry, Ron."<br>Zack echoed it and grinned. "Everyone sleep well?" We chatted with the Gryffindors quietly as the other houses hissed amongst each other in outrage. I inclined my head slightly and murmured a goodbye and Zack and I claimed our spots at the staff table. Breakfast was a surprisingly quiet affair and I turned Vincent as it began to draw to a close. "Zack and I can handle classes for today if you'd like to help Cid get organized?" I offered. "Plus it will give you a chance to scope out the school."  
>Vincent nodded. "I trust in your abilities."<br>A small smile made my lips twitch. "Thank you."  
>Zack and I left breakfast slightly early to set up our classroom. Upon entering I had to bite my lip. "This place is so..."<br>"Dreary? Boring? Depressing? Unbearable?" Zack rattled off and I snorted, opening curtains and pushing tables together to give us a small stage like area up front. Zack was putting away strange objects and retrieving textbooks, setting them at the desks.  
>"So what do we do with these kid books?" He chuckled<br>I looked them over and wrinkled my nose. "As much as I love books and would never do this in a normal situation, those things have got to go. After this first class we can submit them to the materia."  
>Zack nearly doubled over laughing and leaned against the wall. "Wow Spike! Never expected that from you."<br>I sent him a slight smile and sat on our desk and he moved to do squats beside me as we waited for our first victims.

Students trickled in and we stayed silent until all of them had arrived. Immediately I noticed that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were distinctly separated on opposite sides of the room. I stood and held up a hand, sound cut off immediately. "First thing. This-" I waved a hand at the fifth years, catching the golden trio's eyes. "This can no longer happen, the houses will have to learn to mingle and coexist. So go mix. I want to see no more than three of each house sitting together at a time."

They all grudgingly moved though there was much hissing and grumbling. When they were all facing Zack and I again and at least mostly quiet we began. "In case you didn't hear our names last night, my name is Cloud Strife."

Zack bounced to his feet and grinned, "And I'm Zack Fair. For today all we had planned was to go around the room and learn your names."

I nodded "We'd also like to take this opportunity to let you all ask us questions. Although," a small half smile twitched at my lips. "We reserve the right to not answer the question if it gets too personal or we just don't feel like answering. Who wants to go first?"

A sea of hands shot up and I pointed to someone at random, a Slytherin girl stood and beamed. "My name is Pansy Parkinson and I was wondering, how old are you? You both look SO young!"

Zack chuckled. "Well I'm twenty-three and Cloud is nineteen."

There were noises of surprise and giggling from the girls and a few of them grinned to themselves.

A Gryffindor jumped up "How heavy are your swords?"

I smiled softly and waved him up. "Would you like to try lifting it?" Immediately cries of 'Oh!' and 'Me too Professors!' rang through the air and I internally chuckled.

One by one everyone who wanted to try, tried, and failed. As everyone returned to their seats I leaned over and SOLDIER whispered in Zack's ear. "A few of them looked like they had the natural instincts. What do you think? Call them up after class?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Our first class continued on this way. Someone would ask a question, one of us usually answered. I glanced at the clock.

"Alright, one more question." Zack chimed and pointed to a Gryffindor.

She stood and twirled her hair around her finger. "Are you both single?" She giggled and the females in the class quietly cheered her on.

Ever the charmer Zack winked and gave her the patented puppy grin. "I am." He turned to me and I smiled stiffly. "No comment."

I relaxed slightly as the signal of the end of class came and slumped against our desk. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini, could we ask you to stay behind just for a moment?"

They all approached the desk. Zack sat beside me and looked them all over in turn. "Have any of you ever held swords before?"

Harry and Draco nodded. "I've used one before, in my second year." Harry murmured

"I've occasionally practiced with some of my father's swords." Draco smirked when we glanced at him.

"Well, we're asking you this because you four seem to have a natural instinct… We can speak more about it later. Cloud can write you passes to your next class."

I grumbled and scribbled on a stray piece of parchment, handing it to Hermione."We'll see you all next class." They all quickly left and I sighed, leaning against Zack slightly. "How are we going to manage this all year?"

"Poor Spike." He laughed "We can do it Cloud, It's just something we're not used to."

I smiled gratefully. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Zack."

"Anything for a friend, Spiky. Anything for a friend."


End file.
